Hot Mess
by oxycodone
Summary: Bellatrix needs to get away from the drama of her life and decides to go to a Muggle club to hunt for victims. One year later, her one night stand shows up on her doorstep in the most shocking way imaginable. Bella/Ted. Mentions of Narcissa/Rodolphus & Andromeda/Ted. Warnings: smut (the dark & rough kind), morbid thoughts going through Bella's head.


_**A/N: **_**Written for the Spring Fic Exchange, for GlassCaseOfEmotion. Hope she likes it ! Warnings: dark!smut, morbid thoughts of Bella's twisted mind and cheating. ****A ****disclaimer: This is written for**** fun, not profit. I do not own anything except the plot.**

Bellatrix Black has done the unthinkable: She is at a Muggle night club.

Her clothes are short and tight and slinky, appropriately enough, she looks like a Muggle slut.

She is surrounded by filthy Muggles, she can practically feel their dirty, worthless blood coursing through their veins all around her. There is a heavy stench of alcohol and vomit and sex in the air. It's dark, filled with cigarette smoke - Andromeda smokes them and even though she would never admit it, Bella sometimes steals a couple from her pack - and packed with sweaty bodies.

It's a horrible place and it is exactly what she needs tonight.

She wants to disappear, blend into the shadows, drown herself in filth. She is done with clean and pure. There is nothing pure about her. Their family might call themselves _"Tojours Pur"_, but there is nothing pure about any member of the Black family either.

_Especially not Narcissa Black._

She shakes her head as if to expel the thought. She will not think about what she saw tonight.

_- in a dark corridor next to the dungeons, Narcissa's tounge down Rodolphus's throat and she may not love him but he's hers and she will not share -_

No, she won't. She is here to get away from them, even if it's just for one night.

Tonight, she will find herself some worthless Muggle boy, fuck him hard, then slit his throat and watch as he bleeds to death. She will cover herself in his sweat and desire and his filthy blood.

It will be like therapy, really.

She will taint the purity of her skin irreversibly. Her blood may be of the purest, but her heart and soul is not, and unlike Cissy, there is nothing sweet about her

_- he says she is "sweet to him" ! the nerve of him-_

She walks up to the bar and perches on a stool daintily. She tries, in vain, to get the bartender's attention. When he just won't look at her, she fingers her wand absent mindedly, contemplating killing him just for the satisfaction of feeling the panic of all these clueless Muggles.

"Hey, are you having some trouble ordering ? I could get your drink for you." A voice drifting over from her right offers.

She turns to look. He is quite young, about her age, maybe a bit older but definitely not older than twenty. Tall, dark, handsome. But even though Rodolphus fits this criteria as well, he is nothing like him. This guy has deep blue eyes and a disgustingly open and friendly smile.

Her lips curl into a slow, seductive smirk. She has found her victim.

"Sure." She replies in a sultry voice. "Why not ?"

"Hey, Joe !" He calls out to the bartender, and as if by magic, he immediately turns around and smiles. Bella feels a mild annoyance at the fact that this useless Muggle is more successful at getting attention than she is, but she pushes it back. He will pay for everything by the end of the night

_- for being friends with the bartender of the dirtiest place imaginable, for having such a carefree smile, for being so good looking despite his muddy blood -_

"Hey there, mate. It's been a long time since your last visit. What can I get you ?"

"Whiskey on the rocks for both me and this lovely lady here."

_Joe_ leers at her and she rolls her eyes. She hopes this whiskey is something that resembles Firewhiskey, because that happens to be her favorite.

"Here you go, mate." Joe says, slapping the drinks on the counter. "It's on the house, just because I've missed you." He winks and goes back to work.

The man hands her the drink and his fingers linger just a little too much over her own.

"Thanks, _mate._" She drawls teasingly, taking a sip. It's not so bad really, she has to admit. Nothing on Firewhiskey, but still.

He chuckles. "I'm Ted." He offers her his hand, but she ignores it, standing up and pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek, near his ear.

"Nice to meet you, Ted." She whispers, breathing against his ear and he trembles a little. She pulls back with a smug little smile on her lips.

"You aren't going to tell me your name ?" He says, trying to keep his voice smooth and unaffected.

"What's the point ?" She shrugs. "I know you don't really care. You are just trying to make small talk first, before you ask me to leave with you."

Ted flushes slightly.

"I assure you that was not my- "

"Which is quite unnecessary," She presses on, ignoring him. "Because the answer is_ yes._ Yes, I will leave with you Ted."

He looks shocked for a moment, then smirks. "You will, won't you ?"

"Yes, I will." She purrs and tosses back the remaining liquid in the glass. "Now, let's get out of here."

As they leave, she walks in front of him and his hand trails down her back lightly, tantalizingly close to her ass.

"Here, this is my ride." He says, stopping in front of a flashy sports car in fire engine red.

She wolf whistles.

She recognizes the car but can't remember the brand name - Sirius has a bunch of Muggle car magazines under his bed, but of course She found his stash years ago and in exchange for his silence about her Firewhiskey stash, she agreed not to tell Aunt Walburga. She actually flips through them occasionally. So she knows that this car is very expensive and considered to be _cool._

"You like it ?" He asks with a smug smile.

"Enough to do _this._" She hops on the hood of the car and pulls him close, giggling.

His kiss is unexpectedly rough and she can't help but catch his lower lip between her teeth and pull.

She draws blood but he doesn't wince or pull back. Instead, he kisses her harder. She licks the blood off his lips and chin, reveling in how twisted all of this is.

His hands are all over her thighs and trailing up her skirt and higher still… Her nails dig into his shoulders and she arches her back, stifling a gasp.

He pulls back abruptly and says "You still not gonna tell me your name ?"

She rolls her eyes. "Just open the door, shut up, and drive to wherever the hell you live."

He shakes his head, amused, and they get in his car.

/

He drives recklessly and fast and she feels more alive than she has in years. He is an intense driver, eyes focused on the road, a self satisfied smirk spreading across his face every time he pulls a rather dangerous move. She can't help but watch him.

Some music she does not recognize blares out of the stereo, deafening her.

_You let me violate you. You let me desacrate you. You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you._

She has every intention of doing every single one of those things.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. My whole existence is flawed._

With those lyrics, she vows to herself to look up the song later.

/

They finally arrive at his house. It's a large studio apartment with a breath taking view of the city. Neither of them stops to appreciate the city lights, however. As soon as the door closes behind them, she slams him against the door.

They barely make it to his bed.

His mouth is deft and talented against her burning core and she has to bite her lip so hard to stop herself from begging that she tastes blood.

She rides him hard and fast before he suddenly flips them over and pushes her down to her hands and knees. She normally hates being dominated, but the position allows him to hit deeper inside her than anyone else ever has, so she lets him.

He pulls her hair viciously, somehow instinctively knowing that she isn't into gentleness and she arches her neck back to bite down on the spot just below his ear, dragging her teeth down, leaving marks.

/

He lights up a cigarette right after and she gets up to finally look at the view, completely and unashamedly naked. She can feel his eyes on her and smiles lightly.

She knows this is the time she is supposed to torture and kill him. That was the main objective of her plan, after all. Her little therapy.

But somehow, she doesn't need the violence anymore. She wanted blood and sweat and sex, and she got it. She wanted impurity and she got that too. Somehow, the memory of Rod's fingers sprawled over Cissy's thigh does not bother her that much anymore. The violent drumming of her blood against her veins and the impatient need to tear something - or some_one_ - apart have slowed down.

Maybe it is because she saw a glimpse of the wild side in this guy Ted, and knows he isn't as carefree and friendly as she first assumed.

Or maybe it is because - even though she hates to admit it - he is sort of okay, for a Muggle.

Whatever the reason, his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing do not annoy her like the other Muggles' do. She does not feel the urge to silence them forever.

So she starts pulling her dress back over her head and looks for her shoes, wanting to get away before her calmness fades and her madness comes seeping back into her bloodstream, consuming her with the lust for blood.

"Leaving so soon ?" He asks, sounding not at all bothered to see her go.

She tries not to feel annoyed at his lack of concern, she will leave this house without spilling any more blood. The amount that has trickled down his neck and back from her bites and scratches should be enough. For tonight, at least.

"I have business to attend to." She replies vaguely, mysteriously, putting her heels back on.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then, _stranger_ ?"

She raises one perfect eyebrow, smirking. "I don't think so, _mate._"

/

_Exactly one year later,_ she feels horror and shame flooding every single cell in her body as she stares disbelievingly into Ted Tonks's eyes.

He is holding hands with Andromeda. _Her fucking sister._

"Bella, Cissy: Meet my boyfriend, Ted. Ted, these are my sisters I have told you so much about." She says with a smug smile, obviously thinking Ted is a real catch and her sisters should be jealous or something.

Ted's lips part in surprise as their eyes meet, dark stormy gray and bright piercing blue.

During a rather awkward dinner, she finds out that Ted is actually not a Muggle, but a Mudblood, and he has been dating Andromeda for a year _and a half._

_- the cheating bastard is handling the precious Black china with the same fingers he had buried inside her a year ago and swallows the food their house elves made with that mouth he used to press against her neck -_

All through the never ending evening, there is only one single thought in her mind, and much later that night, as she lies awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, she still cannot stop it from echoing in her brain:

_I should have killed him after all._

**Please review ! **

**P.S: **The song mentioned is **Closer **by **Nine Inch Nails, **in case anyone is curious.


End file.
